Investigative efforts will attempt to provide further information on the epidemiology, bacteriology, immunology,and clinical aspects of skin infections and their complications. This will involve longitudinal surveillances of the types of streptococci and staphylococci associated with uncomplicated and complicated pyoderma in a population with a high prevalence of skin infections. Transmission of organisms within family units and possible reservoirs of infection will be studied. The rapidity of disappearance of streptococci and staphylococci from skin lesions and from normal skin following treatment will be examined as well as the reappearance of organisms at various body sites. Immunological responses following skin infections will be studied as well as screening for such complications as nephritis. Identification of new or unusual serotypes associated with infections will be pursued in the course of these studies.